24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alan Wilson
The current main picture, to me, doesn't look like Wilson because of the angle. Maybe we should change it?--SuperWaffle 01:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :How about this? (A cropped version obviously).. SeanPM 02:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : ::I like that better. ::: I don't agree. It's too dark. For what it's worth, I rather like the current image. It looks just like him! :P 07:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Why he was the highest-level Sentox conspirator I was convinced after finishing Season 7 that Alan Wilson was as "behind Charles Logan" as any villain of seasons 5, 6, and 7 could be. In episode 23, Tony states to Jack that he, in his unending search to find the man whose death would properly make up for Michelle's murder, "peeled back all the layers" over the years to finally get to Wilson. This would imply that Wilson was behind everything. Nathanson, Henderson, and Cummings all, once busted, referred to other (unnamed) masterminds who were behind their actions in season 5, and Graem, Philip Bauer, and Markov were definitely three of those people, but Henderson while being interrogated once remarked that "you can't even touch these people." Alan Wilson's escort is evidence enough that Henderson's comment certainly would apply the most to him, more than it would to Graem or his father. Wilson was the head honcho of the machine of which Jonas Hodges was "a cog" (as he was the head of his cabal, and no one was in charge of him), and I bet the same applies to the Sentox conspiracy - otherwise Wilson would have been incriminated/implicated/found out some time during season 5 or 6. Basically all this jibber jabber is my reason for changing the article's wording from "one of the highest-level Sentox conspirators" to "the highest-level...". I welcome any discussion : ) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] File:HV_logo.png TalkPage' 22:23, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :I believe this has been debated at length on the site, but the general points raised were: :* All that is mentioned about Alan Wilson's involvement in S5 is that he is the "man behind Charles Logan" and that he ordered the hit on David Palmer, and had Michelle killed to cover his tracks. :* I don't see how Tony needing to "peel back all the layers of people he hides behind" makes him responsible for everything. Rather, just that he is well hidden and hard to get at. I'm not sure the exact quote you are referring to: Tony talks about peeling back layers in episode 24, not 23, and he says it to Wilson, not Jack. :* It's definitely true Wilson was the top conspirator in Season 7, though I would not say that is definitely true for the Season 5 conspiracy (as you concede, you're "betting" it's true but it is still something of an assumption).--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:37, February 14, 2017 (UTC) So Alan Wilson ordered the hit on Michelle, to cover up '''his' tracks? Alan Wilson's tracks? This bears ambiguation then for this whole hullabaloo, since someone who has only watched up to S6 would be under the impression that Graem Bauer, not Christopher Henderson, ordered the hit, to cover up his tracks. (What they would learn when progressing in the show is "ah, no, it was actually Wilson apparently! Not Graem Bauer. Ok.") Wherefore I'm surprised that Tony in episodes 23 & 24 makes no reference at all to Graem, Jack's brother, while talking to Jack about his long search for the man ultimately responsible. Mentioning past characters is something the show does often, but Graem is completely excluded, as if it was someone else, and not in fact him who was ultimately and relevantly behind the conspiracy that had David Palmer killed. You're right that the "peel" metaphor doesn't mean what I wanted it to mean, but would Tony be narrow-sighted enough to merely be going after one random antagonist in the conspiracy, simply because he was a no-profile man who would be hard to find? If Wilson and Graem were both equally at the top of the ladder, then again, surely Tony would have referred to Graem being out of the picture. Unless he either had no idea Graem was Jack's brother..... or if Graem was far below Wilson on said ladder. (This is conjecture: but in the same way that Logan kept Markov unimplicated by keeping his silence, Graem could have been doing the same in S6 for Wilson by telling Jack that he ordered the hit on Palmer and Michelle, when it actually was Wilson.) The reason I'm making this a dichotomy between Graem and Wilson is because of the wording on Graem's article here, which is that they two "headed" and thus were the master-masterminds of the S.N.G.Conspiracy. (Logan is next to their names in the sentence, but he was not really the orchestrator of anything.) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] File:HV_logo.png TalkPage' :His tracks as in the tracks left by ordering the hit on Palmer. He was apparently responsible for that part of the larger Sentox conspiracy. Perhaps he was responsible for the whole thing; but we don't know for sure. All we know is that he was responsible for the killing Palmer & Michelle bit. That's why Tony went after ''him - presumably he didn't care as much about the others killed due to the conspiracy. :Additionally, if it was two-headed with Graem and Wilson then Tony wouldn't be going after a random antagonist,he'd be going after the last surviving head (Graem was dead by S7, so Tony is not interested in going after him or mentioning him)--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:15, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :Well yes of course Graem was dead by season 7. It's odd nonetheless that neither Tony nor Jack in their adversarial conversation brought him up, especially since thinking out loud is common for TV show characters. Tony did blame Jack for things in that exchange (i.e. his hindrance of Tony's plans to take down Hodges, and in general his assistance to the government, in line with his comment at the season's start of Jack spitting on his wife's grave), and was after all strapping a bomb to him - so in Tony's anger, making an additional comment of Jack's own brother having had a part in what was enraging Tony, the conspiracy, would have made complete sense. It would have been another thing for Jack to apologize to him for (undeservingly of course). [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] File:HV_logo.png TalkPage''' 21:08, February 16, 2017 (UTC)